To Sponsor A Micronation
by Evil Kitten1
Summary: Sealand asks Russia for sponsorship advice so he could become a country, but along the way he develops an unusual amount of respect for Belarus. But then Sealand gets into trouble the more he spies on other nations for the woman's request, bringing the world dangerously close to war.
1. Chapter 1

A fanfic of SealandxBelarus; requested by Ratlah ^_^

* * *

Once upon a time in the world meeting conference, all nations gathered into a large room while being manned by Germany. As America tried to seize control of the meeting by blasting out his ideas first, Sealand snuck into the room, but when he saw how involved he was in choking Romano he decided to relax and sneak up besides Russia.

Like some kids, Sealand ignores advice on the types of people he should be hanging around with, so he tapped the Russian's arm since he was standing up and Sealand couldn't reach, the Russian glanced down with a surprised smile.

"Hello there! Are you lost, little boy?" he chuckled and kneeled down.

Sealand huffed. "Of course I'm not! My name is Sealand, and I want to obtain some advice from you, Mr Russia!"

"Oh really?" the taller man laughed softly. He picked up the boy and sat him in his chair and patted his head, making his cap go lopsided, but Sealand didn't complain – he figured the best way to get advice is if he behaves gentlemany. "What kind of advice do you need? Oh! I can make you my Overseas Province so you can keep an eye on England and tell me what he does!" Russia smiled.

But Sealand doesn't quite understand what he meant by that, so instead he answered. "I want to become a country, but I need someone to sponsor me!"

"Sponsor?" Russia blinked.

"Yeah! I mean, you guys all fought each other to claim land to build your capitals on, but I tried that by invading Buckingham Palace with my pet donkey."

"Hold on – a donkey?" Russia was now staring at him incredulously. He remembered himself charging at enemy armies armed to the teeth with pistols, weapons and vodka bottles while riding a magnificent black horse he named Anja. The horse was male, too. But a DONKEY? "Uhm… how did that go?"

Sealand sighed dejectedly. "Badly. I lost, I got laughed at in the BBC news, the RSPCA took my donkey into their care and the police cautioned me while England said he'd try me for Treason, which is stupid because I'm NOT a part of him!"

Russia laughed and patted his head again. "Okay, I'll give you advice AND I'll petition for you to become a country! But first… you need to grab attention and cause controversy!"

"Uh… what does that word mean?"

"It means… hmm… you state an opinion or a political joke at somebody's expense that makes people laugh with you and make some angry!" the Russian explained, holding up a finger.

"So… I have to embarrass somebody in this room?" Sealand asked, looking around as arguments raged on. Nobody seems to know what today's meeting topic was about.

"Da! All you have to do is get their attention first, and then state an opinion on anything!" Russia chuckled. The young Sealander suddenly smiled brightly.

"Oh! So all I have to do is be myself and ignore other people's opinions!"

Russia nodded and handed him a megaphone that somehow managed to fit under his huge coat. "Don't ask about where I put my megaphone though… got it?"

Sealand nodded and climbed onto the table. That got some attention from a handful of people who wondered who he is, but they lost interest and carried on playing with smartphones or doodling. The young boy switched the megaphone on with a small screech and coughed. Now he has everybody's attention, especially England's.

"Attention, everycountry!" he started, "my name is the Principality of Sealand; AKA Peter; I would like to say something! Why did the USA invade England's kitchen?"

He was met with silence, but he saw a small grin on America's face as he put his hands by his mouth.

"Why did I invade England's kitchen!?" America shouted from the end of the long table.

"Because England used so much oil, that the US invaded!" Sealand announced. Russia laughed softly. That's not an opinion, it's a joke. A pretty touchy one, at that.

Immediately, everybody started laughing hard and America just blinked in confusion.

"Huh? What? I don't get it!"

"I got it because it is funny joke!" someone chortled nearby, a young Arabian man reading a magazine on F1 motorsport cars, "because we got lots of oil and you don't!" Other Arabian nations besides the young man burst out laughing again.

"Hey! We gave you money, and you know it, Saudi Arabia!" America yelled.

"Order!" Germany suddenly ranted and all the nations looked at him. He grit his teeth. "Please put aside any dodgy political agendas and FOCUS on today's meeting! And as for you, Sealand!" He turned to glare at the boy still standing on the table. "Get down or I will call security to have you removed!"

"You can't do that, Germany. It infringes the stupid First Amendment of the USA."

Confused, Sealand looked about until he saw the source of the voice. It was no other than Belarus, who was playing with a small knife.

"This is America's conference building – not yours! You don't call the shots around here!" Germany retorted, slamming the table.

Belarus spoke bluntly; "Neither do you."

A few nations grinned and laughed at that while someone even clapped at that. Sealand smiled brightly, glad that he's being defended.

Germany went red, realising his mistake, but stammered. "I-I—what I mean t-to say… is…"

"Spit it out, or I'll adjourn the meeting early." She stood up and everybody gathered their things into their bags hurriedly. "Everybody, today we are dismiss—"

"Okay! Okay! Sealand will stay!" Germany shouted quickly. Most nations groaned and sat back down into their seats. "But only if he remains seated for the duration of this meeting!" he growled lowly and Sealand grinned victoriously, jumping off the table. He tossed the megaphone back to Russia and then he sat in the spare seat besides Belarus. "And no talking while I'm talking!" Germany warned before turning to the board, writing down ideas.

But as usual, everybody chattered and wrote notes while Germany blathered on without incident since everybody remained seated in their places. But Sealand couldn't help but smile every time he looks at Belarus, who was stoically engraving a heart on her knife.

* * *

"Love can be found in the strangest places between the most unlikely people, however little one pays attention to the other."


	2. Chapter 2

When the meeting finished, Sealand let out a cheerful "whoop", hopped off his seat and turned to Belarus, who was about to walk away to meet Russia when the Sealander spoke up.

"Oh! Excuse me, miss!" he chirped, "I just want to thank you earlier for standing up for me!"

The woman looked at him with a small frown. "You're welcome I guess. But only because Germany saw you talking to Russia and he'll get Russia into trouble."

"Well I'm still thanking you!" Sealand laughed. "So where shall we go now?"

Belarus stared at him. "What are you talking about? I'm going to go talk to my lovely big brother."

"Sweet! Me too!" Sealand exclaimed and someone grabbed his shoulders and he yelped as he was spun around to see England, who looked furious.

"What the hell were you thinking, pulling off a stunt like that in the meeting?!" he ranted, "Germany is going to kick my arse as soon as we leave the building!"

"It's YOUR fault for not acknowledging me as a nation!" Sealand argued back and shoved his hands off his shoulders. "If you should blame someone for my fame, then go rant at Russia or anything!"

England groaned at that and opened his mouth to counter the argument when he felt a feminine hand rest on his shoulder. Belarus's hand.

"Hello, Sealand. I admit that you were amazing in that meeting," the woman greeted the young boy while her hand crushed the Brit's shoulder menacingly. England was growing terrified by the second, shaking all over.

Sealand grinned and nodded. "Thank you! It's all because of you, Belarus!" At that, Belarus let go of England's shoulder.

"England, You won't mind me having a little chat with your little brother, won't you?" she asked blankly.

England's mouth opened and closed as he quickly tried to think of something to say, but then the blonde already walked past him with his younger brother as they left the meeting room until it was deserted.

* * *

While they sat outside on a bench, Sealand chattered on to Belarus as she politely nodded, half-listening to the boy since he talked a lot about Japanese anime and manga until the Belorussian thought of something.

"Hey, Sealand," she suddenly started and spoke quickly before the boy could talk more about the Powerful Semi-Homosexual Rainbow Rangers series that he made up based on his second Nordic family, "how good are you at using computers?"

Sealand paused and grinned. "I'm super-special-awesome at using computers! My country's structure may be basic, but its internet is really powerful! It kinda has to be in order to bypass England's wifi connection in Essex!"

"Are you even better than Estonia?" the woman raised her eyebrow, "because I'm looking for someone who won't tell on me when I ask them to find me information."

"Huh…?" Sealand thought over what she said. "Well… I don't know much about hacking, but I CAN hack. And alter passwords and gain access to government records…" he laughed nervously, "don't tell England that I actually hacked his website! All I did was find out where he was keeping embarrassing photos of the last Christmas party…"

Belarus watched him with an even stare. "Hm…"

Sealand looked up as Belarus glanced forward with a growing, small smile that seemed devilish. She suddenly looked at him again with a neutral expression. "Good enough. I want you to do something for me. Hack into the satellites surrounding the Earth that are dispatched by Russia, and then locate as many secret cold-war bunkers as you can worldwide. Nobody else besides us needs to know this. Not even under torture."

"E-Eh?" Sealand stared at her in shock at the sudden demand. "H-hold on, what you're asking me to do is really… kinda illegal. And I'm not even an official nation…"

Belarus still had that stony expression, but something flickered in her eye's reflection. "Do you wish to be a nation?"

"Well, yes! Of course I do!" the boy exclaimed a little angrily, "I want to be a nation very badly!"

"Well then," Belarus stood up off the bench. "America didn't become a nation by simply being born and raised on his own. The Europeans came and pillaged the land and wiped out almost all the natives, so there are not many natural Americans left. He became a nation because millions of bastards committed crimes against humanity and nature. You can become a nation in a similar way and people will still worship you for it while maintaining a so-called democracy."

"But what's in it for me if I do all these things for you?" Sealand asked quickly and hopped off the bench. "I wouldn't mind doing anything for you – in fact I WANT to do as many things as possible with you – but I… I kinda need something in return, something that I can look forward to after I complete my mission." His companion glanced at him, tilting her head.

"I guess… you're right," the woman sighed, "I said that you'll become a nation if you spy for me, but I guess that's too difficult. You'll need nations to sponsor you first, which gives you recognition and then their people will gradually learn about you."

"So how do I get other nations to sponsor me?" Sealand suddenly felt smart the more they talked as he thought, "doing a dangerous job like spying will wreck my reputation and one signature from you won't do at all…"

"You can always take up Espionage duties with other countries," Belarus shrugged, "you have the technology to do so. You can also house foreign criminals and then rat them out for a fee with Interpol or MI5 and MI6 or the FBI since your island is small."

"Geeze…" Sealand groaned, "why is it that you have to do dangerous things in order to be popular?"

"Because people love seeing other people getting hurt."

"Seriously, though! What else could you do for me - that's better than just you giving me recognition – when I spy on Russia?!" the boy whined. Belarus's expression dropped to a dark frown, but she simply brushed her hair behind her ears.

"Two proposals…"

"Huh?" Sealand blinked and stared at her.

"I have a couple of proposals that you won't refuse…" the blonde woman murmured, "one; I will ask you to spy on countries other than Russia, but you'll gather the data and I'll sell that data to enemies of other countries in exchange for money and a signature to a petition to make you a nation." Sealand's eyes widened at the first proposal and he smiled brightly.

"Really?! That's a great deal!" he cheered, but Belarus shushed him.

"And if you accomplished every mission I give you… then I'll give you the second proposal," she paused and glanced around, but there was nobody else around except for the ice cream cart man who is too busy swearing at his bored-looking horses in fast Italian. "Then… then… I'll give you a kiss. Or something like that." She huffed.

The blonde boy staring at her went pink in his cheeks, completely in disbelief of the situation, but with his little heart hammering fast at the idea for some strange reason, he suddenly smiled brightly and held his hand out.

"It's a deal!" he yelped happily and the Belarusian shushed him in horror. Her eyes have widened at his reckless yelling.

"Quiet!" she almost snapped, "okay, so spying is technically illegal, but people do it anyway-! Just whatever you do: Don't. Tell. Anyone!"

Despite her seriousness, Sealand cheered quietly instead and he saluted. "Got it~!"

"Yeah, yeah, now go home and gather what you can on Russia's Cold War bunker locations!" Belarus sighed heavily and waved her hand. "Print out your results and any maps you find of the bunkers and I'll meet you at noon this Saturday at your home."

"Yes, ma'am!" Sealand confirmed with a big grin and he held Belarus's hand and kissed it, before skipping off as happily as an Italian. The woman just stared at the kid in disbelief before shaking her head and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I swear to the God of Balls, if that kid was older, I'd rip his head off for doing that…"


End file.
